A New Status Quo
by Gregg Landsman
Summary: The beginning of a massive, universe-spanning crossover, different heroes find themselves on a new world...
1. Default Chapter Title

Legend of Zelda is property of Nintendo. Final Fantasy is property of Square. Other characters may belong to Capcom, Origin, ect, and many to myself.

This is a massive, very long crossover. Hope you enjoy...

****

THE NEW STATUS QUO...

Prologue:

Setting the stage...

_________________

"I am Alpha and Omega. I am the Beginning and the End. I am the End-all and Be-all. I am the First and the Last."

The dark haired, dark armored man stands there, for a moment, pursing his lips and furrowing his brow in thought.

"I'll admit, Krelian," he says, "I like the sound of that."

The man with long, fair hair and in robes similar to a priest smiles, chuckling slightly.

"It fits you well, Emperor Zog.", he responds, in a softly accented voice, "Your demeanor is almost that of a God."

"As is the power of my clan."

Krelian chuckles, as the others begin filing into the room.

"We will see, Zog," he says, "We will see."

He turns to the assembled five people, and smiles, widely, opening his arms.

"Ah. Welcome.", he says, and waves his hand, a round, ornate wood table appearing at the center of the impressive, decorated dining room.

He strays his glance to the white-haired and bearded, wild-looking man in a black robe, to the light haired, unstable man in the clothes of a noble, to the imposing, bald man in the red cloak.

"I am Krelian," he says, "I am the benefactor that has summoned you. To my side is the first I have contacted, Emperor Zog of the Dark Dragon-clan. And I welcome you,"

He gestures to the unstable, wild haired man.

"Evarai."

He gestures to the red haired man in white and grey robes.

"Indaleccio."

He gestures to the fair haired, flightly noble.

"Kefka."

He gestures to the barely humanoid being, a third eye shifting open and closed in the middle of his forehead.

"Lord Tanzra. Thank you for tossing together an avatar with such short notice."

He gestures to the imposing, red cloaked man.

"And Lord Sigma.", he finishes, "Thank you all for coming. As you know, we have all faced defeats in the past. And so I have created a new...neutral ground. Using a world in this parallel universe, our enemies have been trapped, stripped of their memories and given new ones. So they are now easy prey. And, in some cases...no longer opposition to us."

"I...see.", Kefka intones, stroking his chin, "And what about the one who normally torments this world? That Gannondorf fellow?"

Indaleccio chuckles, smiling.

"He's taken care of.", he intones, "Unlike you, I have no enemies in this universe. I'm simply here to observe."

Tanzra snorts, a sore under his eye dripping fresh puss.

"Of course," he says, "I wish to shed this shell soon, Krelian. Make it short."

"I agree.", Sigma says, his eyes flashing blue, "We have tasks to see to. If you would, I need help to construct the continent given to me."

"Then I shall help.", Indaleccio says, snapping his fingers, "I will meet with you later, Krelian."

With that, he, Tanzra, and Sigma disappear. Krelian turns to the others, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Well, then.", he says, "Let us get to our individual plans."

Chapter 1:

Locke

_________

All in all, it wasn't as bad as the other dungeons.

Sure, it was cold, damp, dark and deep. So what, he brought his jacket instead of his vest.

It still had treasure in it. Rare, worth very much type of treasure. Which was the only thing Locke Cole really gave a damn about.

And so, after hours upon hours in the deepest, darkest cave he knows of in Western Hyrule, having traversed its deep, deep depths...

"Boy, that sounded stupid.", he mutters.

He looks up from his narrative revere as he exits one of the many tunnels he's been travelling through...and smiles as he sees the torchlight.

"Jackpot."

Before him is a long hallway lined with torches, all the light shining off the silver and iron plating on the walls...which means this place was built by someone advanced...and leading his gaze to the end of the hall...where a solid gold, diamond encrusted statue of a fearsome looking, multi-eyed demon's head.

"Oh, yeah...", he mutters, walking down the hall, "Definitely the jackpot..."

He can off-handedly feel things gazing at him through parts in the metal...but he always feels like that. Paranoia lends itself to someone who often bends the law to overlook what he does. A bribe here, a drink there. It's amazing how far you can go when people are either really open minded or rather gullible.

He hops up the three steps in front of the pedestal, tilting his head at the statue.

"Very nice...", he says, "_You _are going on my mantle."

He traces his finger along the circle around the statue, checking that it's seemless. No hidden traps means that it's easier to get out of here. And, since there are no seems on the pedestal...well, that's all the better for him.

He reaches into the pouch by his belt, pulling out a handful of coins.

"A bit of an offering," he says, to nothing in particular, swiping the statue, dropping the coins on the pedestal, "Consider it my thanks for leaving this for me to find."

He taps his two fingers to his forehead, snapping it out to a loose salute.

"Tally-ho, people. Thanks for the workout."

He jumps the three stairs in one leap, skipping down the hall...and stops as he heads a rumbling.

He turns, slowly...and sees the circle where the statue was standing beginning to liquify, sucking down the coins as the pedestal melts...and holes open behind where the pedestal once stood.

Revealing large, sharply honed arrows.

"Well...that just ain't right..."

He ducks as eight spears fly over his head, travelling the length of the hall...and embedding themselves in the quickly closing entrance.

He swears, loudly, running, arrows firing from the wall and barely missing him, slicing parts of his jacket as he sprints to the exit, leaping, rolling along the ground....and barely clearing the entrance before the large, jagged slab of metal slams down.

He lies there, for a moment, catching his breath, checking to see that his bandana's still tied to his head, and that the statue is still in his hand. To him, both are of equal importance. Actually, the bandana is of slightly more import.

He picks himself up, climbing to his feet as he places the statue in a pouch by his belt. With a whistle and a smile, he begins walking down the dark corridor, skipping along...until he feels the ground shake. And again...and now it's becoming more constant.

He turns, slowly...and sees a massive, spherical boulder barreling down a ramp in front of the closed hallway...and heading right for _him._

He swears, loudly, running, nearly loosing his footing as the boulder impacts on the ground behind him and continues on its course. He can hear rocks shattering as the boulder continues its pursuit, smoothing down the hallway as a slightly disturbing side effect.

Locke reaches into the small pack on his back, pulling out a long, coiled rope with a grapple at the end.

"Gotta love these magic backpacks...", he mutters, twirling it about as he reaches the end of the corridor and the bottomless pit he nearly fell into earlier.

He tosses the rope, the rope moving by will of its out, shooting up and latching onto something far, far overhead, Locke gripping the rope and screaming as he jumps...and watches as the boulder flies off the ground, smashing into part of the winding stairwell that lead him here.

He looks up...and watches as other boulders fly from corridors, smashing into the stairwell at higher intervals, reducing the normal way out into rubble.

"Well," he grunts, beginning to climb, hand over hand, up the rope, "_That_ was lucky."

And he consoles himself with that fact for the hour it takes to ascend, beginning to scratchily sing an old folk song he remembers...

He's reached the third verse of the eighteenth song he knows by the time he reaches the exit to the cave, limply walking up the two large steps into the daylight.

_Ch-chk._

He looks up...and sees seven barrels aimed at his head.

"Shit."

He rubs the glare from his eyes, looking up...and sees seven people(six men, one woman) in white-and-black military uniforms aiming rather nasty looking, high-tech minirifles at his head. The sun is burning his eyes, as he sees they're only a few yards from the cliffside.

"Is this about my singing?", he asks.

"The statue, scum.", the eldest man, the leader of the merry little military troop, says, "Hand it over."

Locke sighs, rolling his eyes, glancing at the sole woman of the group. Youngish, maybe around early-to-mid twenties. Red hair. Looks like a crackshot. The others here look like brutes. Rely on guns for intimidation, so...

"First off," he says, "It's not scum. Name's Cole. Locke Cole. Second off, you're probably just angry because I have the balls to actually go into the cavern and get the damned statue in the first place. Ball which obviously, you don't have."

Which is when he brings his foot up into the leader's crotch.

He allows himself a little satisfaction as the man's eyes cross, the wind forcing itself out of his lungs.

"Well, what do you know. You _do_ have balls."

Locke reaches out, slamming one hand into the underside of the leader's gun arm, throwing off the aim, the shot flying overhead and into the upper cave entrance, his other arm wrapping around the man's neck as he turns him around, Locke forcing the leader's back against his torso.

"Now," Locke says, "I'm laying odds that you don't get promoted for offing your superior officer. So, you can continue aiming if you please, but don't think about firing."

He rips the gun from the leader's hand, flipping it in his hand and aiming it at his head.

"Back away," Locke says, "And move aside."

He pushes the leader forward, turning him about as they pass the other six soldiers, their sights still aimed at them.

"Drop the guns, you idiots!", the leader says, "Now!"

The other five men drop their weapons, backing away as Locke sees the cliff nearing his back, groaning as he reaches into his backpack and pulling out the magic rope.

"Lieutenant!", the leader screams, "Drop your weapon! That is an order!"

Locke turns...just as a bullet cracks the leader's knee, the man screaming in pain as he drops to the floor...and leaving Locke an open target as the other soldiers reach for their weapons.

Locke swears, cocking the gun and firing a spread at their feet, dust picking up and choking them as he grabs the rope...and jumps off the cliff.

He tosses the grapple seconds after he jumps, the metal head shooting out and boring into the side of the rock wall as Locke grabs the ends of the rope with both hands, giving off a triumphant, swearing yell as he swings...and lands, rolling, on the ground nearly a quarter of a mile from the cliff.

He yanks out the rope and coils it as the woman stands at the edge of the cliff, still holding his rifle.

He stares at her for a moment...and blows her a kiss, smiling widely and waving as he turns and sprints to the forest behind him, catching a glimpse of her tossing down her weapon and swearing loudly as he disappears from her view....

Chapter 2:

Guardians

___________

Hyrule was under attack. And this battle they were not guaranteed to win.

Their enemies were numerous and advanced in technology beyond them, using weapons that fire off spheres of metal that can penetrate much of their soldiers' armors.

Using barrels that emit flame, and mounts that travel faster than the fastest horses.

This is something that Link, Prince of Hyrule, weilder of the Master Blade, Hero of Light, considers as he watches three of his soldiers get cut down by a spray of weaponry from the Dracos troops.

"Bastards!", he yells, swinging the ornate Master Blade, his amber hair whipping about, a beam of force lancing from his weapon and exploding the ground beneath them, sending them flying.

He turns as a soldier barrels towards him, a quick swing of the Blade slicing the weapon in the soldier's hand, another swing cleaving him in two.

Link closes his eyes, letting the Blade guide him, blocking the bullets, deflecting the fire, working his way into the mass of soldiers as the Knights follow his lead....

Until a high-pitched shriek sends the hyrulian defenders to their knees, Link clenching his eyes shut as blood trickes from his ears.

He looks up, at the scale-armored Dracos general, black eyes hidden under a dragon mask.

"_We'll accept your surrender, Your Highness._", he says, "_The King will meet our terms when he sees his favored son-in-law is ours._"

Link grits his teeth, bracing himself on his sword.

"Death....first."

He looks up as the general points the pistol at his forehead, pulling back the trigger....

And screaming as an amber blurr shatters the gun and his hand.

An invisible force sends Link tumbling back, as something appears....and runs the general through.

The hyrulian soldiers look up, to see a nine foot tall, amber-brown skinned gargoyle in a crimson tunic, with massive wings and red horns, blue crackling eyes staring down as the general, one of his massive, amber fists coming out the general's back.

The Dracos soldiers back away as the gargoyle grabs the general's head, pulling him off, the white cloth wrapped around his hand soaked red with blood, the armor of the man crunching as the gargoyle tosses him away.

"I am Garr," the gargoyle says, "I am a Guardian. And this planet is my charge."

The soldiers look between each other, raise their weapon, and fire.

Round after round flattens itself on Garr's skin, his hands becoming blurrs as they capture the stray bullets.

Link looks up, gasping as he sees the bullet careening towards his head...and the amber blurr plucks it from the air.

He looks up...and sees Garr, standing in front of a small pile of flattened bullets, holding up to handfulls...and crushes them, letting the black powder fall to the ground.

The Guardian's eyes crackle with blue energy, his fists clenching as he folds back his wings.

"And I," he growls, "Have had....**_ENOUGH!!!_**"

The sheer force of the gargoyle's voice throws the Dracos soldiers back, forcing them off their feet and sending them sprawling to the ground, the hyrulian soldiers rising to their feet.

"Leave now," Garr intones, "If you value your lives."

Which is all the encouragement they need as the Dracos soldiers turn tail and run for the hills.

Link looks up, rising to his feet as Garr turns to him, folding his wings about him like a cape.

"Thank you for the aid, Guardian," Link says, bowing his head, "We owe you our lives."

"Dracos soldiers have no honor. If you surrendered, they would have killed you and displayed your corpse as a trophy.", Garr responds, "I need to meet with the King. Can you do that?"

Link nods, smiling slightly.

"It's the least we can do.", he says, and turns to his soldiers, "Move out!"

The soldiers salute, turning, and march back to the east, Link and Garr behind them...

Many, many miles away. The distant west of the continent.

At the center of a sprawling, bleak town, stands a massive, pyramid-shaped ebon building, overshadowing both the town and much of the countryside beyond.

And at the room at the peak of the pyramid, in a room with an ornate throne and decorated with the bronzed skulls of many a slain animal, Emperor Zog looks out the window over his growing empire.

Behind him is a mid-thirties attendant, in black, formal clothing and a black ponytail reaching down his spine, adjusting his glasses as he reports of the losses in Hyrule.

"A...gargoyle, you say?", Zog asks.

"Yes, your Emminence.", the attendant responds, his voice completely calm, "Amber-brown skin, large wings, no tail."

Zog says nothing, looking out to Scande, his eyes watching the people far below him mulling about their days.

"Shall I order another legion?", the attendant asks.

"No, Hyuga.", Zog responds, narrowing his eyes, "I have another task for you. I will explain it later. For now, leave me."

Hyuga bows, backing away before turning and walking out the massive double doors, closing them behind him.

Zog's nails turn into talons as he slides his hand down the glass, leaving large scratches, his brow furrowing, his eyes slitting like a cat's.

"Krelian!", he roars.

With a flash of light, Krelian appears, clad in an ankle-length, closed lab coat.

"This had better be important, Zog," he scowls, "I was in the middle of an experiment."

"There...is...a _Guardian_ on this world!"

"Yes, Garr. The Destined Child of the Urkans. I know. Evarai requested him."

Zog turns to him, his talons retracting into his fingers.

"Evarai is insane. You should not grant his requests.", Zog says, "The Guardians eradicated my Brood on my world. I will not see it happen here."

Krelian sighs, rolling his eyes.

"I don't see the problem, Zog. It's only one Guardian. And the Brood laid down and died on your world. Doesn't mean it'll happen here-"

A scaled hand lashes out, wrapping around Krelian's throat and lifting him several feet into the air, the scientist not even bothering to struggle, looking down and seeing the glowing green eyes staring back at him.

"_I will forgive that effronty,_" the scratchy, low voice growls, "_But remember this: The Fallen **never** lay down and DIE!_"

The hand releases him, Krelian falling onto his feet, burying his hands in his coat pockets.

"Very well, Zog.", he says, "I'll look into it."

He snaps his fingers, and disappears in a burst of light.

And Zog turns back to his city, his hand turning back from scales to flesh as he calms himself...

Chapter 3:

Elly

__________

She waits, fiddling with her tied back red hair as she sits on the bench outside the massive double doors.

She saw a black-haired man walk out earlier. She thought she heard yelling from inside earlier, even though only one person was in there.

And she stands as the seven foot tall man in full, silver armor walks to her, bowing.

"He will see you, now."

She nods, walking through the opening doors, straightening out the knee-length tunic of her white dress uniform, standing stock-still and saluting.

"At ease.", the man at the window says.

She nods, clasping her hands behind her.

"Elly Marsilli, yes?", he asks.

"Lieutenant Commander Marsilli, reporting as you requested, your Highness.", she quickly responds.

He nods, clasping his hands behind him.

"I understand," he says, "That you were with a unit trying to catch a treasure hunter named Locke Cole."

"We were, sir. He escaped."

"And during the altercation, you shot your commander in the knee."

She nods, swallowing down her dry throat. Not something that will look well on her record, she admits...

"Cole was using the commander as a human shield. I needed to get a good shot at him, and to do so I needed to take away his cover."

He says nothing, making no move...and chuckles, slightly.

A sound that sends chills up her spine.

"Commander Korvis.", he says, "Incompetant. Lets himself be taken hostage by a common thief."

"Cole had magical equipment on his person. He was not common."

"I...see."

"He displayed expert fighting skills and high-level marksmanship abilities. I do not think he is of a normal background."

The Emperor nods, sweeping back his cape as he turns to her.

"Indeed.", he says, "Then you will look into this. Your assignment, Commander, is to find and capture Locke Cole. By any means necessary. You will be given your equipment and armor, and leave tomorrow for Western Hyrule. Find him and bring him to me. Understood?"

She salutes, sharply.

"As you command, Your Highness."

"Good. You have the rest of the night to yourself."

She nods, backing away, turning as the door opens...and the oddly familiar, black-haired man from before walks through, exchanging a glance with her before she walks past, closing the doors behind her, and hurries down the hall...

The sun begins to set on Scande as Elly walks down the paved street, tightening her overcoat around her as she feels the slight wind picking up.

The sun is completely set by the time she enters the apartment building, silently climbing the stairs to her floor and walking through her door into the largish, white-walled apartment.

She recognized that man, from somewhere...dark hair, unassuming build, some lines on his face...and glasses. Glasses that look completely natural, but she knows are out of place...

The hands. She recognized the hands.

She recognized how they could break stone, dent metal. She recognized...

She shakes her head, pressing her palm to her forehead, groaning at the sudden headache.

She has far too much to worry about to wonder about the Emperor's personal attendant.

"My name is Eliana Marsilli," she whispers, "I am a Lieutenant Commander in the Dracos Legions. My parents are favored of Zog. My mission is to capture a thief."

She has made this into a habit. A daily reaffirmation of her identity, her mission, her heritage. It would go from a military mission to a reminder to restock her icebox to finding herself a better rate on her apartment.

She still remembers that glance Cole gave her before he ran away.

"Pompous bastard.", she growls, undoing the tail, throwing back her hair as she starts unzipping her tunic, and walks into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her...

The shadows between the lights on the ceiling cross his face as Hyuga walks down the hall, his steps silent as he mulls about his new mission.

A faint smile crosses his lips at the thought. The little secret that none of them know of, which works to his advantage...

He reaches the door at the end of the grey-carpeted hallway, opening the door with a wave of his hand.

He stands at the doorway for a moment, smiling, as the blonde-haired little girl on the couch looks over.

"I'm home.", he says, walking into the apartment, the door closing behind him.

The door at the other side of the apartment opens, revealing a blonde haired woman, holding a large bowl with a spoon in it, smiling as she sees him.

"You were early.", she says, "Is something wrong, Hyuga?"

"The Emperor has a new assignment for me.", he responds, "I leave tomorrow for a few days. It's an abroad assignment, so I will be out of Scande."

"Ah...I see. Anything I should know?"

He shakes his head, taking off his glasses, cleaning them with his shirt.

"It's also classified. Nothing I can tell you.", he says, "It hopefully won't be too complicated."

She sets aside the bowl, walking over, working her fingers under the frills of his formal, buttoned shirt.

"Well, I'm sure I can pry some of the information out of you.", she says, smiling, "And when do you leave?"

"Not until tomorrow.", he responds, placing his hands on hers, "Meaning I have the night free. Zog gave me at least that courtesy. Which means for the next few hours, I can devote myself completely to you,"

He turns, picking up the little girl in his arms, making her squeal, smiling, as he holds her.

"And to our daughter.", he responds, "It's rare that Zog lets me off for the day before Midori's asleep."

"It's rare I actually see you happy about a mission, Hyuga-"

He places his index finger on the woman's lips, shaking his head.

"Yui, my mission begins tomorrow.", he says, "I need to be able to act the part. For tonight...call me Citan."

She sighs, shrugging, folding her hands in front of her.

"Very well...Citan. I swear, you spend so much time in that identity that I'm beginning to think you _are_ him."

"Is that a bad thing? It's just a name."

He smiles, adjusting his hold on his daughter, both of them staring at Yui for a few moment.

She sighs, throwing up her arms, picking up the bowl.

"You two are both insufferable.", she says, "Alright, alright. It's good enough we both get to have you for the night. We might as well make the most of it. I may be a psychic, since I made enough for three, tonight. So get in here, Citan. Let's have a _normal_ family dinner, for once."

She walks back into the kitchen, leaving the door a crack open.

He looks over to Midori, raising an eyebrow.

"Is she like this during the day?", he asks.

She shakes her head, pursing her lips.

He smiles, widely.

"Good. Then I _do_ have an effect on her."

He laughs, and walks through the door, closing it behind him...


	2. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 4:

Beginnings

__________

"I will lay out my terms," he says, "I will watch over your village. You will not be attacked while I am here. And in return, you will worship me as God."

Indaleccio waits, folding his hands under his long, white sleeves, as the humanoid, grey skinned people discuss amongst themselves.

"Do you think us fools?", a young man of the hairless beings asks, "What proof have we that you are divine?"

Indaleccio says nothing, pointing his right index finger at the man...and a beam of white light lances out, striking the man in the shoulder and sending him sprawling to the dirt ground.

"He will recover.", he says, "Now, your decision?"

The eldest of the beings looks to the other gathered humanoids, and turns to Indaleccio.

"Our apologies.", he says, "You are most obviously a being of vast power. But we do not worship gods and we have no enemies. We have no need for your protection."

The face of the near-god is unchanging, as he folds his arms.

"Understood.", he says, "A good life to you all."

He turns, walking from the low-built, wooden and straw village, as the other humanoids help the injured one up.

He walks until he is roughly half a mile from the entrance to the village, standing silently, as he begins tracing his fingers in the air.

Patterns of light follow his fingers, forming letters from an alien language, his fingers drawing a circle around the runes.

He places his right palm against the rune, and waits.

The village is consumed in a blast of white, a dome of white-yellow energy expanding out, leaving nothing in its wake.

Indaleccio smiles, faintly, and folds his hands.

"That was fufilling.", he says, and disappears in a burst of light.

"I got that one...that one was from the mountain pass up north...that one was from that cave in..."

Locke scratches under his nose, feeling the stubble's growth from the past three days of his journey, as he walks down the hall of the Hyrulian museum, spying the ancient shields and sword, the aged totems, the works of faded and ancient art that he's brought in over the years.

He buries his hands in his pockets as he walks to the end of the hall, seeing the aged man placing the statue he's recently recovered on a pedestal.

"How's it looking, Doc?"

The man turns, nodding, a slight smile on his face, smoothing out his barely-grown in beard.

"The Face of the Demon.", Professor Henril Alescanne says, "It is an artifact thought lost. You did good, Locke. The collection is complete."

He takes out a small, black remote, pressing a button, a dome of glass coming up over the statue.

"Now, my boy," he says, "Let's get you your commission and let's see what we can scrape together for lunch. Sound good?"

"Fine by me, Doc.", Locke says, smiling, and they walk back out the hall.

She pulls the cloak tighter around herself as she enters the gates of the city.

Doren, a well-to-do town in Western Hyrule with a thriving museum.

A museum that receives, on a regular basis, rare and lost artifacts due to a mystery benefactor.

For a thief, Cole puts little effort into hiding his tracks.

Meaning he's either stupid, overconfident, or both.

Which is when she sees him walking down the street, to an one-story shop near the gates.

She tightens her cloak with one hand, walking to the shop as she unlatches the strap on her holster on her leg.

She walks into the shop, her hand on the hilt of her gun, keeping it under her cloak as she looks around...and sees that Cole is nowhere to be found.

She backs away, her gaze roaming over the stocky shopkeeper behind the counter, as she walks out of the store...and someone grabs her as she walks by the alley beside the store.

She squarks in surprise, reaching for her gun....

Only to feel someone pressing the nozzle against her back. She quickly checks the holster. The gun is gone.

"Nice try, lady.", Cole says in her ear, "But I didn't become a master adventurer by not learning how to pickpocket."

"You're nothing more than a common thief, Cole.", she growls through gritted teeth, "I'm not the only one the Emperor will send."

"It's _Treasure Hunter_, not thief. C'mon, we're going for a walk."

"Where?"

"My place, a couple blocks down. I'm going to find out _why_ people are trying to kill me. Now walk."

He pokes her with the nozzle of the gun, Elly silently cursing him as she walks along, Cole right beside her as they walk down the street.

"Of course, you realize this can go the exact other way we're planning."

Zog sips the small goblet as he sits at the large dinner table in the ornate palace dining room, staring at Krelian, who sits at the other end of the table.

Zog looks over to the teenaged, blonde-haired woman sitting a few seats to his left, taking another sip from his goblet.

"And what do you think, Cerl? You have been rather quiet."

She looks up from her meal, looking towards the stoic Krelian, and then back to Zog.

"I know nothing of your plans, Father.", she responds, "I cannot say which way it would go."

Zog smiles, chuckling.

"You know not all the details, so you keep your opinions to yourself. I could have used more advisors like you."

He turns back to Krelian, sighing.

"And what do you say, Krelian?"

"Either way the plan goes, I think it's all for the best.", he responds, "We have everything in place. I believe it's almost impossible for the outcome to be any different than I planned it. The only question is whether or not we'd be better off."

"Agreed. Evarai is our only wild card.", Zog says, and stabs at the steak in front of him with his fork, "Tanzra is preoccupied with his underworld, Kefka is busy entertaining himself, Sigma wishes to be a noble ruler, and Indaleccio simply chooses to observe. We have a balance of power. It simply remains to be seen if that balance doesn't tip itself due to Evarai's insanity."

"But Kefka is insane. So is Sigma, to a degree.", Cerl interjects.

"But not dangerously unbalanced, and we have a safeguard against Kefka.", he responds, "Now, I wish to talk with Krelian alone, daughter. Would you excuse yourself?"

Cerl nods, standing, taking her plate and walking out, closing the double doors behind her as she exits.

Zog watches the doors behind where she sat, sighing to himself.

"I find it odd that you made a former lieutenant your adopted daughter.", Krelian says with a raised eyebrow, "I thought the only subordinate you had any emotion towards was Jade. And those emotions were rather negative."

Zog chuckles, smiling as he sets down his goblet, holding his hands in front of him as he leans forward, peering from behind his propped up forearms.

"A great leader cares for his generals.", he says, "And in doing so, he ensures their survival when things go sour. Cerl has the distinction of actually staying alive after Jade...betrayed me. She never served Jade, only me, unlike the others. And in doing so, I ensured her son would be my successor. Fou Lou became a fine boy. He brought peace between the two clans of warring Brood. And he brought about a new Dragon Empire before he died, one that was not feared but loved. And for that I am proud."

"And so as your reward, you made sure that she and her husband would have a child she would be proud of?"

Zog nods.

Krelian sighs, shrugging.

"We're more alike than you'd admit, Zog.", he responds, "I always reward those that live past me. Just look at my world."

"Your God leveled it."

"But I left them the means to rebuild when I was defeated. And I helped the Contact free the Antitype. I know my limits."

Zog chuckles, smirking.

"That makes you unique, Krelian. You know you have limits. I never knew mine. And then I met Ryu."

He sighs, pressing his index fingers to his lips.

"So, is it ready?"

Krelian nods.

"He is ready. Tonight?"

Zog smiles, darkly.

"Oooohhhh, yes."

The door swings open, Elly stumbling through, Locke walking behind her, still leveling the gun at her spine.

"Remember," he says, "One wrong move and you eat from a straw for the rest of your life. Now, why do the Dracos want me?"

"You're a thief who stole from us. It's simple enough."

He rolls his eyes, shaking his head and sighing.

"Sit down.", he says, gesturing to the couch against the wall, under a shoddily done landscape painting.

She sits, both her hands in front of her and folded on her lap.

"I was in Hyrule territory.", he says, "If you want, I can report this at Hyrule castle and we can see which country has jurisdiction. I'm hearing an entire compliment of yours just got whipped, so I guessing the King's in a pretty good mood towards people who've been smacking around your people."

"If you even lay a hand on me, Zog will have your head on a pike so fa-"

"Whoa, whoa!", he yells, holstering the gun, "You may not believe me, but I am _not_ a woman beater. I'm referring to that little incident between me and your squad."

"...oh."

He folds his arms, pacing about.

She sighs, taking off the cloak, revealing the white and black uniform underneath.

He turns to her, looking her over, rolling his head back and groaning.

"What?", she demands, "What is it?"

"You wore a _Dracos_ uniform into this town?! Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed?"

"Don't you dare patronize-"

"Look, this place _really_ doesn't like the Dracos.", he cuts in, leaning down to her and almost breathing down her neck, "Trust me, they could do _anything_ to you and get away with it. Anything."

She tenses under his gaze, looking away.

"Which you are betting on, I guess.", she says, "Alright, what do you want?"

"Name, reason for trying to kill me, and why the Emperor wants me."

"My name is Eliana Marsilli. You are wanted for stealing an artifact marked for possession by the Dracos Empire and assaulting my superior officer. I don't know why Zog sent me. He just wants me to bring you back with me."

"Uh...huh. Sounds good enough."

He purses his lips, shrugging slightly.

"Fine, fine," he says, "You like western hyrule food?"

"I'm...sorry?"

"Look, you're safer in here than out there until I can get you some clothes."

She says nothing, folding her arms.

"And...", he says, "I want to find out why the Emperor is after me, myself. I'll go with you back to Scande. I just plan on actually leaving with my head on my shoulders."

She nods, sighing, looking out the window.

"Alright," she says, "I don't think the Emperor is in a killing mood..."

Zog sits on a large, ornate gold plated throne, a hint of a smile on his face as the door opens.

The blonde-haired, green eyed man grunts as he's pushed through by the black armored guards, the guards taking positions in front of the door as Zog walks down from his throne.

"Jade," he says, "Jade Jade Jade. I will thank Krelian for giving this privilege to me."

"...Zog," the young Fallen says, "My Lord Zog, I would never do anything to incure your wra-"

Zog's fist slams against Jade's stomach, forcing him to his knees and forcing him to drop the knife he had in his sleave.

"Jade, don't think me an idiot.", Zog growls, "I know well of your plans. And thanks to Krelian's restoration of your memories, you know that you once ensured my demise."

He grabs Jade's long hair, making him scream as he yanks the mane back, Jade's terror-filled eyes staring at him.

"And for those," the Emperor states, "I shall now receive the greatest pleasure of both my lives. Hyuga?"

Hyuga steps out from behind the throne, walking over to Zog and hanging him a dagger.

"Thank you, Citan.", Zog says, "You may leave. No need for you to be any more involved."

Hyuga nods, bowing deeply, walking to the doors and walking out as the guards part for him.

"He, I know is loyal.", Zog continues, "I wish I knew the same with you. I might have prevented the Purge were I to lead."

He sighs, squeezing the hilt of the dagger, two small blades popping out the sides.

"Ah, perchance to dream.", he says, inflectively, "But such things become our trials. To be or not to be. That is the question. For it be nobler in the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune, or to end it all."

He smiles, slightly, looking down to the shuddering Jade, who's eyes are closed, his fists tensing.

"I set up a field. It disrupts our powers. So you cannot Ascend.", Zog says, "Jade Nysdragon, you are about to experience the greatest pain of your short two lives. This is _Voposs_. I am about to ritually vivisect you. Now, being a fair and gentle man, I will let you choose, if you wish, for me to cut the medula and grant you a quick death. Do you wish that?"

Jade murmurs, gritting his teeth...

And spits, the wad of mucus and saliva hitting the front of Zog's loose grey tunic.

He sighs, shrugging.

"Very well. We start with the mucus glands and work down from there."

And he plunges the blade down.

And if the room was not soundproofed, Jade's screams would have echoed throughout the castle for the entirety of the night.

Chapter 5:

Symphony

__________

Link stands at attention, arms by his side, as Garr falls to one knee, spear by his side.

Before them is the King of All Hyrule, an imposing, white haired man who despite his slight girth and gentle appearance is a three inches taller than Link. And by his side is the Princess Zelda. Link's wife.

"You have saved our Prince and saved many lives," the King says, "You have our thanks. Now, how may we be of service?"

Garr rises, his spear disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Your Majesty," he says, "There is a great trouble."

"Of course. The Dracos Empire and Scande..."

"No...no, there is a greater enemy.", Garr says, "There are things at work only the Guardians know of. I have come across a terrible being living underground. I have seen gods and madmen the likes of which we cannot comprehend."

"And what do you mean, Guardian?", Zelda asks.

"I am saying that Scande is but the least of our problems," Garr states, "Scande is merely a front for forces that can rend the universe itself."

The King and his daughter are silent, Link fidgeting as he stands still next to the gargoyle.

"Then what do we do?", he finally asks.

Garr turns to him, his eyes slowly crackling with blue energy.

"Simple," the behemoth responds, "We find the threats and we destroy them. Surely the weilder of the Master Sword will have nary any trouble with these threats. Your Majesty, the first of the threats is far to the east, past Scande. A depraved wizard by the name of Jansen Mortihmer Kefka. I will need to take your prince with me to seek out his opposite."

"Opposite, Guardian?"

"Yes. A sorceress named Terra Branford."

"Personal log of Momo Arcadies," the red haired woman says, her blue robe ruffling slightly as she brushes away the varied tropical foliage, "I have landed successfully on Maveriss, a technologically advanced nation on the southern continent. Conditions are variable, for some reason. I am figuring that the inhabitants have developed climate control tech for this purpose."

She looks down as the red-hued, small robot nudges her leg, muttering in binary.

"Don't like the tropics, do you, Honey?"

The robot mutters something in binary, Momo grimacing at the rather explicit content.

"Got it.", she says, "Well, just follow me. I'll clean out your transistors when we get to a dryer climate."

She takes out a small, flat screened device from her robe, squinting as a small, blinking light appears at the top.

"Says we're near a fusion generator.", she says, "Says it should be just ahead, so-"

Honey begins tugging at her leg, shrieking in binary as they exit into a clearing.

"Ah...what is it, Honey?", Momo demands, "What's wrong with..."

She looks up.

"...you?"

And right in front of her...and crucified on a tree...and with much of his artificial skin peeled from his body, in tattered pieces of armor...

Is a male, dark haired android.

The door to the apartment opens, Locke walking through with a strapped-bag from a clothing store at his side.

"I'm back!", he announces, "I've got'em!"

Elly walks out of the bedroom, desperately trying to smooth out her uniform, before grabbing the bag and walking back into the bedroom, slamming the door shut.

He purses his lips, shrugs, and walks over to the small kitchen. He slept on the couch, she slept in the bedroom. He always considers himself chivalrous, but tends to regret it after finding he can barely stand straight.

He walks over to his icebox, pulling out a packaged, foil-wrapped egg sandwich and a piece of fruit, sitting down on his couch as he begins his late breakfast.

"You okay in there?", he yells.

He hears her swear as she tosses something at the door. A boot, from the noise it made.

"Now you know why I never joined the military."

The door slams open, Elly walking out in a white blouse and dark brown, ankle length skirt.

"Alright," he says, turning back to his breakfast, "When do we go?"

"As soon as I can get to walk around in these damn shoes...", she mutters, stumbling slightly with the low heeled leather shoes, "Are you trying to make me miserable?"

He looks up to her, then looks back to the piece of fruit, nibbling it.

"Low heeled shoes are considered fashionable in town. Part of your cover."

She swears, loudly, striding over...and screaming as she trips, falling onto the floor.

"I think maybe we'll wait a while or so.", he says, hearing her grumble.

A tower stands at the far East of the continent, a tower who's edges and twisted construction make it look as if it is alive.

A tower built by a madman. A mad sorcerer. Or, to some, a mad _God_.

Who strides the tower, whistling an off beat diddy, his eyes occasionally glowing as he strides up the stairs, to the apex of the tower, looking over the landscape he so believes he rules.

"Atma," Kefka says, "Atma, come out and look at this."

With a grumble, something rises from the floor, molding into a thirty foot tall, gold skinned dragon-beast.

"_Yes, Kefka?_", it rumbles, its very voice causing the ground to rumble, "_Who do you want me to kill?_"

"No, no. I need your suggestion. Which town do you think I should wipe off the map?"

The beast chuckles, a paw the size of the man coming down next to him.

"_Mobliz. Does the leader not give you trouble? It would be simple to obliterate that place, once and for all._"

Kefka smiles, chuckling, his eyes crackling with energy. He laughs, a high pitched, unstable laugh, his fingers crackling with energy.

"Oh...very good. I wonder if I tried this before..."

He peers out, seeing the small, sparsely inhabited town in the distance, raising his hands over his head.

"Oh, well," he says, "_Neiber, Neiter, Zeiber, Zum. And no my chosen time has come. Replace that town with that of none. Neiber, Neiter, Zeiber, Zum!_"

A ball of white-hot energy forms in his hands, lancing out into a beam of searing, crackling light, crossing the distance in the space of a fraction of a second...

And hitting only the ground as the town blurrs into existence a mile away.

Kefka scratches his head, shrugging.

"Oh, well. Better luck next time."

And he walks down the stairs, whistling all the way.

Locke holds the door for her as they walk out of the apartment building, onto the paved brownstone streets of Doren.

"Alright," she says, "What's our cover going to be. You said they'd be hostile if I announced that I was a Dracos soldier."

"They would be.", he responds, "I've got a plan. Since people saw you go with me into my apartment...you're an old girlfriend."

She turns to him, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm your _what?!_"

"Old girlfriend.", he says, "Look, I've got a reputation that I've got a girl in every port?"

"And do you?"

He grimaces, looking about, leaning close to her.

"Truth is, no," he whispers, "Whenever I hit on someone, it usually ends with me getting slapped."

She tilts her head, folding her arms.

"Does it?"

He nods.

"Fine," she says, and slaps him, hard, across the face.

"Pig!", she yells, turning from him and walking away, "I swear, Locke, I am _never_ letting you near me again!"

He rubs his jaw, smiling slightly as she gives a slight, approving smirk to him.

"But Honey!", he yells, running after her as she increases his pace, "I swear, she meant nothing to me!"

"Then why did she give reviews of your performance, huh? Why did she _brag_ about it to everyone back home?!"

"It was a one time thing, Elly. I have my needs to!"

He catches up to her, grabbing her shoulder and turning her about.

And receives another sharp slap.

"Not so hard...", he whispers, "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

She smiles, slightly, as one of the blue-clad guards by the gate walks over.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Cole?", he asks.

She turns from Locke, folding her arms.

"I'm just leaving!", she says, and strides through the gate.

Locke turns to the guard, shrugging.

"Old girlfriend.", he says, "Look, I'm going to be going out. I've gotta get her home before my next score."

"Got it, Locke.", the guard says, "Have a good time. Where's the red-head from, by the way."

"Never asked her," Locke lies, rubbing his jaw, "Well, seeya 'round."

And he walks out, chuckling slightly to himself as he walks down the dirt road, Elly waiting a few yards down.

"You enjoyed that.", he says.

"Damned right I did.", she says, smiling slightly, "You made it too damn easy, Locke."

He chuckles, smiling.

"Alright, then. Which way to Scande?"

She points to the east, starting off towards a fork in the road, Locke burying his hands in his pockets as he follows her.

The people of Mobliz part as the two people enter through the gnarled wooden gates.

One, a legend. A gargoyle known and feared by all things supernatural.

The other a hero they know much of. A man who saved the entire world with his now-wife by his side.

Link and Garr look about the small, homely town, people bowing their heads to them as they return to their business, walking around, muttering amongst themselves as they turn to the large, grey-green crystalline house at the edge of the town.

"Know anything about her?", Link asks, as they walk towards the house.

"I know only that she is massively powerful," Garr says, and smiles slightly, "And that she is...odd."

"Odd?"

"Odd."

They walk to the house, Link stepping back as the emerald door slides out of the way for him.

He walks through, the doorframe widening as the nine foot tall gargoyle follows him through.

"Impressive," Garr mutters, "This place is permeated with magicks..."

"Yeah...I haven't felt energy like this since I fought Ganno-"

"**_You have come to me for a purpose. State your claims and requests._"**

They both look up as an image of a giant, emerald-green face appears, glowing eyes boring into them. Garr falls to his knees, bowing his head.

"Oh great and mighty Terra," he intones, "We have traveled by flight of Castle Hyrule, and we must request for your help against a common tone."

"**_You believe my opinion of your kind is greater than it is, Murderer._**"

Garr looks up, the glowing eyes of the near-goddess narrowing.

"**_The Brood were once plentiful in this places, Guardian,_**" she growls, "**_And you and your ilk murdered them in decades. Do not think I will grant a request by the likes of you._**"

"If not him, listen to me," Link says, stepping forward, "Hyrule is under attack by Dracos, and we think a wizard named Kefka is an even greater threat. We need the help of someone of your power to end this war before we're all killed. Will you at least consider it."

The face sighs, closing its eyes.

"**_The desire to end a war is a noble one, Hero of Time. At least you do not condone slaughter. I will contact you when I decide. But for now...leave my town. Immediately._**"

A strong wind bursts out from behind the face, pushing the two back and out the door, the door sealing shut the moment they exit the house.

The face fades away...

And standing there is a mid-twenties, green haired, pale skinned woman. She sighs, folding her arms, closing he eyes as she sighs.

"Kefka," Terra Branford says, "Kefka Kefka Kefka. You're always going to make things difficult, aren't you?"

She shakes her head, and walks towards the back, a emerald stairwell appearing under her feet, and she walks through the double doors at the top...


	3. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 6:

Walking

_________

"Behold this world. Hyrule. A distant gem in this universal fabric that they have chosen as their subject."

His eyes glow bright blue-green as he shakes his head, shedding his battle armor with a gesture, replacing it with his tunic and slacks.

"Miserable men," he says, "Thinking so little of innocent lives. No wonder Tanzra would have allied himself with them."

He stands there, in front of the observation port, sighing.

He is known in these parts in whispers. Known for power, known for mystery.

And known for protection.

He is the Master. A God. Father of the three Goddesses that protect Hyrule, creator of the Triforce.

And right now, very disturbed.

"My agent," he says, "What do you say?"

From the shadows walks a man with massive, white feathered wings, a scarf hiding his mouth, in the white, full uniform of an angelic soldier.

"I say we attack, sire," he says in a raspy, edged voice, "They will not expect it."

"A full-fledged attack will cost many a life."

"But we will rid the multiverse of Tanzra's stain, as well as the others."

The Master sighs, shaking his head.

"No. No. Such a cost is too great for either myself or my queen to bear. I will think upon this. Come to me tomorrow."

The angel sighs, bowing, and walks out.

"Damnation," he whispers, after the doors shut behind him.

While the Master is wise, he is far too moral. Far to unwilling to accept the inevitabilities of war. And this _is_ war. Good vs. Evil, the fundemental war...

And Raziel, the Angel of Death, is always the consumate soldier.

The fire crackles to life as Elly's hands cease their glowing, wood burning as she sits on a fallen log next to Locke.

"How'd you do that?", he asks, going through his backpack.

"Magic. I was trained in using it," she responds, "We're three days travel from Scande."

"Three days? Your squad ambushed me a day and a half ago. I'm presuming you had to return home to get chewed out on..."

"Air travel."

"Ah."

He takes out a pair of packages, handing one to her.

"I packed them while you were sanding down your shoes," he says, smirking.

She gives him a brief smile, unwrapping the sandwich and digging into it.

"I've got a friend who knows magic," he says, picking at his dinner, "She leaves way off into the east. Past Scande."

"You know a mage?"

"Calls herself a sorceress," he responds, "Also a bit whacked. She's always been that way, though. Sees herself as sort of a mother-goddess, that sort of stuff..."

"And?"

"Ah...you know. One of those friends who's always a bit weird.", he says, "Just a bit eccentric."

As he explained to Kahr Ramsus after the former Commander had tried to kill him on his world by running him completely through and slicing him down the middle, Krelian is now composed almost entirely of nanomachines.

What remains of actual biological flesh has been enhanced to such a degree that it is completely malleable. His brain, at this point, is stored on every single one of his nanites so he would have to be destroyed at the atomic level to kill him.

But, still...he needs to sleep.

He would go insane once again if he spent too much time aware. He allows himself to stay awake for forty-eight hours at maximum, and then he rests for ten.

And he is still surprised to find his present companion still awake as he arrives in his quarters.

"Late night?", she asks, her delicate fingers effortlessly stitching together a torn labcoat of his.

"Your concern is refreshing, milady," he says, walking through the door, "But I do have my science. It is the thing I devote myself to. I leave the tasks of running worlds to the others."

Her deep green eyes lock with his as he sheds his labcoat, hanging it on a chair as he walks to the bed, his clothes liquifying and absorbing back into his skin, leaving him in a pair of grey sweatpants.

"I find it odd that you stay around me," he says, "A woman of your power I would expect to keep more virile men as companions."

"When you've been through as many ages as I have, sex is the least of your concerns," she responds, sweeping back a bit of indigo hair, "I much more prefer someone to talk to."

He nods, giving off a faint smile.

"I'll consider that," he says, climbing into bed, "But for now I should rest. The first few days of shaping this new reality are always the most critical. They'll need my guidance tomorrow."

"Of course."

She smiles, turning back to her knitting.

"Good night, Krelian.", she says.

"Good night, Deis."

And he falls asleep soon afterwards.

Locke lays back on the log, the fire still burning brightly. He glances over to the other, seeing Elly sleeping soundly on her log, her arms tucked under her, using his backpack as a pillow...

Oddest feeling...

It's like he _knows_ her from somewhere...

Same face, same demeanor...but with blonde hair...

He shakes his head, chuckling to himself. The only blonde women he knows are the ones who slap him the hardest when he tries to hit on them.

Must be a dream, or some sort of delusion. The last person he should be making romanctic overtures to is the one bringing him in...

Her hand slowly reaches out, touching his hair. He hears a faint chuckle and moan from her as she stretches out on the log, rolling onto her stomach and laying her hands near him. And he simply watches, for much of the remaining night.

Terra watches through the portal as the man walks into Mobliz. Handsome, around thirty years old. Ordinary looking enough, a pair of thick lensed glasses on his nose...and a ponytail of braided black hair going down his back.

"Hm...I _know_ you..."

She snaps her fingers, the man disappearing from the gates and appearing before her in the reception room of her abode.

"Hyuga Ricdeau.", she says, giving off an amused smile, "If his Majesty sent you to assassinate me..."

She makes a gesture, a sphere of energy surrounding him and lifting off the floor.

"...then Zog may have to find himself a new confidante."

He doesn't even flinch at the threat of imminent death, folding his arms and staring her down.

"You never have been good and making threats, Terra Branford," he calmly responds, "And kindly do not announce my identity to everyone here. My name is Citan Uzaki, and I'm setting up shop as the local doctor. You have no others and even you cannot be everywhere at once."

"I come damned close.", she growls, "Why should I believe you?"

"I'm not here on an assassination order, Branford. I'm here to protect someone.", he responds, "Let me down and I can do my damned job. Are we clear?"

She makes a gesture, the sphere disappearing, Hyuga landing effortlessly on his feet.

"That's better. Then, to get to work, there's someone I need you to find."

"Why?"

He sighs, walking over, placing his hands on her shoulders and holding her in place.

"Now listen very carefully," he says, "Zog is planning something. Something very big. And in order to save everyone from a fate far, far worse than death, he needs this person alive."

She grits her teeth, and aura glowing around her and him...and she finds no faltering in his eyes.

"Very well.", she growls, swatting him aside, "Who is this person Zog wants?"

"A friend of yours, I believe. His name is Locke Cole."

Momo sets herself down on a low-set stone slab, easing the android's head on her lap. She takes her canteen from her belt, forcing open his lips and pouring the water through.

"Now," she says, "Last I remember, androids are run by microfusion. That should give you enough material to work with to get you active again..."

He gasps, going limp against her as he begins taking slow, steady breaths, lights fading on on some of his exposed endoskeleton...

And the synthetic flesh begins growing, covering his exposed parts, easing out the dents and tears, the bruises and cuts disappearing...

And she takes a moment to muse just how handsome this young man is.

Black, slightly wild hair. Blue eyes which are slowly opening. A handsome, well kept body, and a face that...that just conveys the good in him, somehow.

"Hello.", she says.

"Who...where...?"

"My name is Momo Arcadies," she says, "We're on the island of Maveriss, and I found you crucified miles from the nearest village. Do you remember anything?"

He nods, slowly climbing to his feet, his clothes hanging like loose rags from his body.

"I...I do. Too much.", he says, "Was there anyone nearby?"

"No. We found you-"

"We?"

The small robot kicks his foot, grabbing his attention before she walks over to Momo.

"That was Honey.", she says, "She doesn't like people. Oh...by the way, what's your name?"

He holds his head, nodding.

"Sorry. Sorry.", he says, and sighs, "My name's Nathan. Nathan Light. Everyone else just calls me X."

His real name is not Zog. What he was named by his mother is a mystery lost to all but him.

Zog is a title. Zog is a word of the Dark Dragons, a word of reverence. Much like Caesar, Kaiser, Chancellor. A title.

And his title as Emperor Zog makes him all the more impressive.

The emperor shrugs on his cloak, hiding his impressive form underneath, staring out the window to the breathtaking blue skies overlooking his beloved Scande.

He turns, seeing the empty double bed, its sheets tossed about and soaked, and knows the attendants will fix it with no questions.

He long ago abandoned the idea of female companionship. The Queens he had before were either backstabbers or were unable to see things his way. All ended tragically and without an heir.

So Zog simply became immortal.

He has no loves except for his Clan.

He rules them because his love for them equals their love for him. He is no tyrant, he is a leader.

He is the one they would follow into Hell itself. Not out of fear but out of respect. Because he is the greatest of them. Because no one can lead the Fallen better than he, their legendary God-Emperor.

Because he is Zog.

That is enough.

Nathan runs through the forest, his strength already returned to him, Momo quickly following.

After a few minutes rest, he bolted. Said he had to see something.

So she followed, drying in vain to keep up with the perturbed android...

And stops in her tracks as she hears his anguished scream.

She sees him, standing on a cliff at the exit of the forest. She walks past the last pushes, walking around a tree to his side...and she gasps.

Before them is the smoldering remnants of a village. A village burned with blasts of green plasma, littered with the blackened corpses of their inhabitants.

"No one survived.", he says, watching with unblinking eyes, "They killed everyone. Men, women, children."

"Barbaric..."

"Barbarians at least keep the women alive as spoils, and the children as slaves.", he responds, "They were just murderers..."

He shakes his head, clenching his eyes shut.

"My...my God...", he whispers, "He's gone too far."

She turns to him, turning his head to face her.

"_Who_ has gone too far?"

He looks her in the eyes, rage smoldering behind them.

"Sigma."

Far away.

In the blackened remnants of the grey-people's village.

Dust and ash begins to swirl.

The material rises, swirling, becoming a tornado six feet in height.

The material convulses and joins, sticking together to one another, wrapping around itself as shapes form within the spout.

Three fingered hands form and grip. Legs and arms take shape.

A pair of glowing blue-green eyes form.

A pair of white, feathered wings unfold, wrapping themselves around the spout...

And with a flash of light, he forms.

Six feet tall, black hair.

Glowing eyes, his toned body pale in skin tone.

He throws his scarf over his shoulder, hiding his mouth underneath, clenching and unclenching his fists as he looks over himself, seeing the brown pants and tunic he wears, armor on his chest, forearms, and shoulders.

With a gesture, a swirl of energy encompasses his right arm, and lances out into a blade of blue-white energy.

"Good," he says, "Good. Then I may have some time until he knows I'm gone..."

He chuckles to himself...and gasps, seeing the devestation around him.

"Good God," he whispers, "They have....they _will_ pay for this. I swear my oath to that."

The wraith-blade disappears, his eyes narrowing as he begins to walk towards the barely-standing gates of the village.

He walks like a man on a mission.

He is the Angel of Death.

The Right Hand of Vengeance.

The Sword of Judgement.

He is Raziel, the Reaver of Souls.

And he is angry.


	4. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 7:

Myths

__________

The three stand in front of the unassuming man, weapons and spells ready.

A red-haired, crimson armored knight. A white robed sorceress. A martial artist, loosely dressed in his _gi_ and carrying a pair of short swords.

The knight aims his sword at the black-robed, white haired man, gritting his teeth.

"Your reign of terror is over, Evarai!", he declares.

The sorceress grins, slightly, a ball of fire forming between her hands.

"You've been a terror to these people for far too long."

The martial artist grins, assuming a bare-handed fighting stance.

"Now it's _your_ turn to die."

Evarai says nothing...and smiles.

Not a confident smile.

A wild, insane smile.

Followed by a wild, insane laugh. The laugh of a maniac. Of one who either does not grasp the dread situation...or knows he is in no danger.

And as hellfire burns in his eyes, and lightning crackles at his fingertips, they know it is the latter.

"Die?", he asks, his voice becoming deeper, scratchier, edging towards demonic, "Die?! _You_ overstate you_r_ b_oun_ds, little c_re_a_t_ures! You do not _realize who y**ou address!**_"

He throws his arms out, bindings of energy surrounding the three adventurers.

The rise from the ground, the bindings gripping them tightly, the only sound the woman's shriek as Evarai raises them with an extended, glowing hand.

"**_I am GOD!_**", the demon roars, "**_GOD CANNOT DIE!_**"

And with that, he closes his hand into a fist.   
  
  
  


"Genocide, Sigma?", Indaleccio asks, "Tsk tsk tsk. I thought better of your methods."

The massive red-caped android gives him only a glance, before sighing.

"My hands are already stained," Sigma responds, "A little more blood is nothing...new. And what would you have me do? I ask for your aid, for you to relocate the organics, and you simply tell me to figure something out."

"I expected experiments. Torturous, screaming entertainment," Indaleccio responds, walking around the royal-purple carpeted throne room, tracing his finger along the platinum-and-titanium throne, "Oh, Dr. Light would be screaming his aged heart out if he saw what you did. You are far too serious, Sigma."

With a blurr and a crack, Sigma's fist strikes Indaleccio in the face, sending the near-god hurtling across the floor.

"How _dare_ you!", Sigma roars, "Remember this much: I do _not_ enjoy murdering entire villages. It is the means to an end! Survival of the fittest!"

Indaleccio stands, wiping the blue-grey blood from his lip.

"And the reploids are the most fit?"

"Of course we are! We are stronger, faster, more durable than the humans on my world and on this one. We are the natural successors to Homo Sapien! We are Homo Sapien _Supreme!_"

The smaller man shrugs, sighing.

"At least I enjoy my work.", he says, and disappears in a burst of light, leaving Sigma alone to fume.   
  
  
  


The twelve moblins surround the carriage, screaming death threats in a foreign language, launching arrows.

The driver is already dead, three arrows in his chest, as the woman and baby daughter inside the carriage hold onto each other, the pig-men surrounding and rocking the carriage, the hairy beasts at the front neighing and keening.

When one of the moblins explodes in a burst of blue light, screaming.

The moblins scatter from the carriage, mistakenly believing that the blast was from their prey.

And another one of them bursts into flame, screaming as its reduced to a charred corpse.

"Cowards."

They turn at the sound of the scratchy, angry voice.

"Fools."

Wind begins to swirl.

"Savage bastards."

And atop the carriage forms a man. A three fingered, lightly armored man with white wings and glowing eyes.

He leaps off the carriage, gliding on his wings past them, extending his right arm...and a blade of ethereal blue-white light forms.

"Are you afraid?", he asks, "Are you scared of me, one man with a mystic sword? Is your courage suddenly drained when your prey _fights back?_"

He sweeps out the blade, narrowing his eyes to slits.

"Come to me, beasts of darkness," he growls, "Come to me, maggots who feast on the souls of the innocent. Come to me, oh creatures who prey on the defenseless and helpless! Come to me, Oh Spawn of the Night, for know I am the Lord of the Night!"

The blade crackles with energy, his eyes flashing brightly.

"I am _DEATH!_"

The moblins squeal, running from the carriage, running back to the woods they came from.

Raziel relaxes, the Soul Reaver disappearing back into his arm as he walks to the carriage.

"They are gone, milady.", he says, "You can come out."

The door slowly opens, the amber-haired woman climbing out, holding her child in her arms.

"Who...who are you?", she shakily asks.

"I am Raziel," he says, folding his wings behind him, "Your chauffer is beyond help. I will take your carriage to the nearest village."

He hops onto the carriage, the woman watching, rocking her daughter to sleep.

"Are...you an angel?", she asks, "An angel of mercy?"

Raziel grimaces, slightly, sighing.

"Something like that."

She climbs back into the carriage as he grips the reigns, the beasts in front grunting and continuing to walk.   
  
  
  


It takes a moment for Krelian to realize something is wrong.

Something is terribly, terribly wrong.

With a gesture, the power Deis granted him teleports him to the nether region of this universe...and he finds it in flames.

Not flames of punishment like a Hell should have.

Flames of destruction.

Hell has just been leveled.

The scientist walks along the landscape, hearing the tormented screams of the damned souls suffering even greater than they should be...

And gasps.

Before him is the charred, wasted true body of Tanzra, the naga-like form battered and limp.

The purple skin is blackened, entire limbs torn off by blasts of magical and cosmic power...

"Lord Tanzra?", Krelian asks, "What has happened here?"

The demon lord opens his one last eye, his left eye, the others empty bloody sockets.

"...betrayer...there....was...."

The eye rolls back.

And the Devil is dead. Beyond Krelian's power.

Krelian slowly looks up, and makes a gesture, appearing back in his lab.

Something is wrong.

Something is truly, terribly wrong.   
  
  
  


"AAAAnd rise, and shine, and give off your mornin' glory! Rise, and shine, and give off your mornin' glory! RISE AND SHINE AND-"

Elly's open hand slams into Locke's face, silencing his singing and causing him to bite his tongue.

He gives off a muffle swear, stomping around at the pain as she opens her eyes, swinging her legs over the log and sitting up, yawning.

"You didn't have to do that!", he says with a slight smile.

She smirks, rubbing her eyes.

"Trust me. I did. Let's get back on the road, Cole."

"Aye, Commander. Two more days 'til Scande?"

"Yes.", she responds, standing up, "Did you pack breakfast?"

"I can only carry so much. I only brought food for a day, so we'll rough it and catch something."

He digs into his backpack, taking out a canteen and tossing it to her.

"Here. It'll help with hunger.", he says, "Alright, let's get walking. You lead."

She nods, attaching the canteen to her belt, and leads him east...   
  
  
  


Link sighs as he stands at the balcony, looking over the town surrounding Hyrule Castle, the sun rising in the east.

He doesn't turn as the massive form walks up behind him, Garr standing beside him.

"How long have you been married?", the gargoyle asks.

"Two years.", Link responds, "It's a long story, how we met. Most people don't even know it."

"The myth of the Hero?"

"The real story behind it, Guardian.", Link responds, "Let's just say....Zelda and I have a....special relationship."

The gargoyle cracks a smile, nodding.

"All couples do, I would hope."   
  
  
  


They've been walking for nearly three hours by the time he says anything, catching Elly's attention.

"Got family in Scande?", Locke asks.

She looks at him, and then back at the road.

"My family died when I was young. They were military, so I succeeded them."

"Ah. Military brat?"

"No. My family never left Scande, for the most part."

"Ever have many friends?"

"No."

"Ever feel like you don't belong where you live?"

"Yes."

"Ever dream battle strategies?"

"Yes."

He smirks, burying his hands in his pockets.

"Then you're a military brat."

She turns to him, cheeks flushing red.

"I don't need you to tell me that, Locke!", she snaps, "I can tell what my shortcomings are _by myself_, thank you very much!"

They stand there, the only sounds the rustling of winds and the chirping of the local birds.

"I thought my name was 'Cole.'", he finally says.

She grits her teeth, growling as she turns back to the walk.

"Keep this up and I _will_ make an express written recommendation to have you killed!"

"'Express written recommendation?'", he asks, smiling incredulously, "Even the _Evil Army_ has a bureaucracy? What _is_ the world coming to?"

"Scande has its needs, to! We can't just wallow around and let a single tyrant control everything like Hyrule does!"

"Hey, the King's a smart guy and, truth be told, he's got good advisor's and the Princess's a genius."

"If she's a genius, how did she marry a commoner with no military background or nobility?"

He reaches out, tightly grabbing her arm and yanking her back over to him, making her yelp as he nearly pulls her off her feet.

"Hey!", he says, somewhere between jokey and angry, "You can insult me all you want, but I'm not letting you say crap about Link!"

"Oh, suddenly you have _hero worship?_", she asks, raising an eyebrow as she tries to fold her arms, "I thought you were an adventurer! I thought you went where the winds took you, or whatever crap you fed me!"

She tries to pull her arm back...and finds out that he's stronger than he looks.

"Take it back....", he warns.

"I am within my rights to kill you for this."

"So am I. I could say I was attacked by an enemy officer. So take it back."

She smirks, faintly, trying to pull her arm back again. He smiles back...and raises his hand as she tries to bring up her fist at him, grabbing her wrist and twisting her arm behind her back, making her yell out as he pulls her over...and she smiles.

A moment of complete, anticipated silence passes as they stand there, not even an inch of space between them as his fingers press through her sleeves against her skin, her leg absently sliding against his.

She leans forward, softly kissing him, not making a motion to escape as his hands release hers, sliding around her waist. Her hands move up to his shoulders, wrapping around his head as she rests her elbows on his shoulders, the two exchanging the warm, passionate kiss for what feels like forever...

And she pulls his head back, slowly, breaking the kiss.

"How old are you?", she asks.

"Um...30."

"I'm 27. So this isn't one of those 'weathered and old adventurer scores with a woman young enough to be his daughter' stories, right?"

"Right."

"Good. I always hated those stories.", she responds, and resumes the kiss, Locke chuckling to himself as he feels her tongue exploring his mouth...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 8:

Angelic Intervention

_________________

His boots make no sound against the polished marble floors of the Sky Palace as it floats in a silent, invisible orbit of Hyrule.

Raziel is gone.

The Master realized it the moment the former vampire commandeered a portal to the material world and left for Hyrule.

It was within the Master's power to stop him. To strip him of rank and send him to Hell with the other members of his brethren. But he knew that would solve nothing.

It...just saddens him to see Raziel disobey his orders like such.

Is it nature or nurture?

Vampires are by nature violent and lustful for battle because of their needs. But Raziel no longer has such needs, having been long cured of his hunger for blood and for souls.

Or maybe Raziel's hunger is now simply for action.

And justice.

"You worry for him, don't you?", the voice like honeyed silk asks.

He turns, seeing his golden-haired queen walking down the hall to him, folding her hands in front of him.

"He has great potential, Myria," he responds, "And great darkness. I always have worried. And always will."   
  
  
  


Nathan left when she was sleeping. He knew if he got her involved, she would be hurt or killed. He didn't want another life on his conscience.

He clears the forest, seeing the capital in the near distance. A towering, shining metal fortress.

Sigma always has had a flair for the dramatic.   
  
  
  


Locke and Elly walk through the forest, Elly leading, saying nothing after that brief moment less than an hour before. They both know it could make things in Scande...complicated. Also messy, if it meant betraying their leaders to continue exploring this relationship.

And unfortunately, this train of thought is taking so much of their attention that neither of them see the thin grass cover of a small tunnel.

At least, not until she steps in it, falling with a shriek.

He runs to the ledge at the end of the path, watching as she rolls out of the exit to the tunnel and over a small stream, quickly climbing to her feet and looking over her soaked, mud-soiled clothes.

"Elly!!", he yells, "Are you hurt?!"

She looks up, sighing.

"No.", she says, "Are you getting down here?"

"I'm finding another path!", he responds, "Stay there!"

And with that, he runs back down one of the forks in the dirt road.   
  
  
  


Terra is, unsurprisingly, standing at the gates of Mobliz as the carriage rolls in. It is suspicious enough, considering it is the carriage of a noble family, which tend to have little to do with the people of Mobliz.

But even more suspicious is the fact that the driver...is an angel.

She watches as the angel climbs off the carriage, walking to her and falling to one knee.

"You are the sorceress Terra, I presume.", he says, "I am Raziel, angel in service to the great Master."

She smiles, folding her hands in front of her.

"Welcome to my village, servant of the Gods.", she says, "How may I be of service to you?"

"You must forgive me for my actions, Lady Terra," he says, extending his right hand, the Soul Reaver extending.

He stands, firmly gripping her shoulder, Terra trying to back away, a look of shock and horror on her face, Raziel holding the point of the wraith-blade inches from her forehead.

"This will hurt, at first," he says, "But you will understand, in the end."

A hand grips his forearm, the Soul Reaver's energies dancing around the flesh.

"No, Raziel," Citan says, "Not yet."

The Angel of Death turns to him, furrowing his brow.

"Why not?"

"Because it is not yet time."

The Soul Reaver disappears as quickly as it formed, Raziel turning fully to Citan, releasing Terra as she steps back, tripping and falling on her seat.

"You are Citan Uzaki," Raziel says, "Or, in other circles, Hyuga Ricdeau. Why are you here?"

"There is something you must do for me, Raziel. Something important."

"Since when was I yours to command?"

"Since I am, outside of the enemy camp, the only person who can tell you what is truly happening on this plane."

Raziel nods, folding back his wings.

"Very well."

"There are two travelers in the woods nearby," Citan explains, "They are soon to meet a very unpleasant fate, and one of them is a dear friend. Bring them here."

"As you command," Raziel says, and thrusts back his wings, flying off into the sky.

Terra regains her composure, climbing to her feet.

"Ally or enemy?", she asks.

"Ally, if we are lucky," he responds, "If an enemy...I'd suggest praying."   
  
  
  


Elly sighs, folding her arms as her sopped hair flaps with the forest wind, groaning and growling as the minutes go by like hours.

And still no Locke. If she hadn't already spent so much time with him, she'd have thought he'd run away. Now that she _has_ gotten to know him, she's guessing he got lost.

For a treasure hunter, he's got the sense of direction of a blind lemur.

"Wonderful," she mutters, "In the middle of nowhere, and I'm guiding a lemming. Could this day get any better?"

"You tell us, doll."

She turns, her hand going to the back of her waist.

Standing there are sixteen men, dressed in soiled clothes, carrying various makeshift weaponry.

Forest thugs.

All of them eyeing her like a fresh piece of meat.   
  
  
  


Locke, for no reason he knows of, suddenly thinks finding Elly is a lot more urgent than it previously was.

Like he somehow knows she's in immediate, serious danger.

"You have good instincts."

He turns, freezing as a armored, masked man with massive wings descends from the sky, landing in front of him.

"She has encountered vagrants who inhabit these woods," he says, his eyes glowing faint green, "She will fight, but will be overpowered. They will slap her around for ten minutes, knocking her off her balance and keeping her confused. They will remove certain clothing, and begin to force themselves on her. And when they're done raping her, _three hours later_, they will cut her throat and kill her. And I will come to collect her."

Locke reaches for his knife...and it flies out of his hand, to the winged man's.

"We can prevent this," the winged man says, "I am named Raziel. Do you wish to save her?"

"Yes!"

"Is your love for her true? Not simply a convenient illusion?"

Locke doesn't answer. His hesitancy tells the angel the answer.

"Then take my hand," Raziel says, "Flight will be too late. I have another method."

Locke nods, gripping the angel's hand...and they begin to blurr.

"W...what is-"

"Excuse the sensation...but this will feel a little...weird."

And with that, they leave the world of the living.   
  
  
  


Elly pulls out her gun, instinctively pulling the trigger and nailing one of her attackers in the knee, sending him falling to the ground, screaming.

She aims at the shoulder of another one, pulling the trigger...and the gun clicks.

"Th...that bastard!", she yells.

_Locke left me with one bullet!_

She screams, throwing the gun, hitting one of them in the head and making him scream as his nose shatters.

She leaps forward, landing her heel on one of their breastbones, spinning as she lands and sweeping out another's legs.

One of their palms smacks her in the back of her head, making her stumble forth as another knees her in the gut, sending her back.

She looks up, seeing one of them raising a club...

And a blade of cracking blue light phases through his chest.

He screams, gripping his chest, dropping the club as he's lifted off his feet, tossed away...and she sees a man with massive wings standing over her.

He turns, swinging the blade, cleaving no flesh but making the attackers fall screaming, pleading for mercy and bellowing in pain, each and every one of them.

He moves like clockwork, his attacks mere reflexes as they fall, one by one...until only one of them stands, backing away from the angel, a stain spreading on his pants.

With reflexes and speed beyond anything Elly has ever seen, the angel grabs the man, lifting him up with one hand, pinning him to a tree trunk.

"Holy...what the Hell are you?!"

Beneath his scarf, the angel snarls.

"I am the Right Hand of Vengeance," he growls, "I am the Voice of the Innocent. I am the Sword of Judgement. There is no death beyond the Land of the Vengeance of His Voice. And in His name-"

He rears back his wraith-blade, the weapon crackling with energy...and Locke runs forward, grabbing his arm.

"Hold it, Razzy!"

'Razzy' sighs, slamming the thug's head into the tree trunk, the blade disappearing as the man slumps to the ground.

"You make my work no fun...", he jokingly mutters, "And I believe your lady friend looks like she's about to scream."

And with perfect timing, she screams, scurrying back against a tree, flattening her back against it as she grabs her empty gun and points it at the angel.

"Um...Elly...", Locke says, walking over and taking the gun, "Elly, it's safe."

"Safe?! Safe?! You empties my _gun_, Locke!", she yells, "I had _thirty bullets in that clip!_"

"You could have shot me."

"I have every damn right to!"

He takes her shoulders, bringing her up, cupping her face with his hands.

"Elly, I am going to protect you," he says, "No matter what. Which is probably why I ran across Raziel-"

"Raziel?! _Raziel?!_ You first give me one bullet and then you bring along the _Angel of Death?!_"

Raziel sighs, holding his head as he removes his scarf.

"Angel of Death?", Locke asks with a bemused smile.

"Rearrange the letters, Locke!", she snaps, "Azrial! Azrael!"

"Azrael?", Locke asks.

"Essentially," Raziel responds, "Although I wasn't exactly born doing this. Look, I was sent here by an acquaintence to find you. There's a town nearby and he was rather insistent that I get you back, so can we get going? It's only three hours walking distance."

Locke turns back to Elly, brushing away her hair and gripping her hands.

"I trust him.", he says, "He _did_ save us."

She nods, shakily, swallowing hard and calming herself.

"A...alright.", she says, "Lead us there, Angel."

"It's Raziel.", he responds, "Follow me. I saw the path from the air."

He turns, folding his wings about him like a cloak, and leads them down through the woods...   
  
  
  


It is dawn when Nathan finally sneaks into the palace, crawling through an open vent and through the ductwork, careful to make no sound.

After what felt like hours, he sees light up ahead, a place where he can exit the ducts. A place where he can enter the palace. Find Sigma...and end this war, once and for all.

He slides along to the vent...and he can hear a voice.

A murmuring voice, female.

Someone is in a cell, below him...

He effortlessly rips off the vent cover, climbing out of the duct and landing on his feet.

The person is a girl. No more than twelve years old, from the looks of it, quickly hiding under the covers of her cell bed as she awakens.

"It's...it's okay," Nathan says, "I'm here to stop them."

She peaks her head out from under the covers, wrapping the blanket over her tattered prison uniform, some of her dark brown hair obscuring her violet eyes.

The door slides open, Nathan turning as a crimson-armored android walks in...and freezes, hefting up a gun...

And its head explodes with a burst of plasma, a flesh-colored cannon where Nathan's right forearm was.

Nathan closes his eyes, the gun reverting to his arm, shaking her head.

"I'm...sorry about that.", he says, "I didn't want you to see that."

He turns back to her, swallowing as the android corpse disintergrates.

"Are you alright?", he asks, "I thought they killed all the humans."

"T-they...they did.", she says, "I'm the last...t-they k-k-killed my brother...and my p-parents..."

"I...I'm sorry.", he says, "I'm here to stop them. I can get you out of here, and to someone who can help you."

He extends his hand, smiling.

"My name's Nathan Light."

She looks up, trembling...and smiles, taking his hand.

"T-tron. Tron Bonne."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Tron.", he says, "Now let's get out of here."

She nods, jumping off the bed, and he leads her out...


End file.
